deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kung Lao VS Ken Masters
Kung_Lao_Ken_Masters_Fake_Thumbnail.png|Nkstjoa Kung Lao vs Ken Master by Simbiothero.jpg|Simbiothehero Kung Lao Ken Masters.jpeg|Deathbattledude Kung Lao vs. Ken Masters is a What-If? episode of Death Battle. Description Mortal Kombat vs Street Fighter Which cocky friendly rival to the fighting series main protagonist will win? Interlude Wiz: Friendly Rivals where the main Protagnists are stiff and firm there sidekicks are overconfident and arrogant Boomstick: And they both love to test the skill of their equally powerful Best Friends Kung Lao the Hat Throwing White Locus Member ''' Wiz: And Ken Masters Best friend to Ryu '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to anaylse their weapons armour and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle Kung Lao Wiz: Born as the descendant of the Great Kung Lao the Young Lao had quite a legacy to live up to he joined the White Locus Society and became a Shaolin Monk alongside his friend Liu Kang 'Boomstick: In the Orginal Timeline Kung Lao was chosen to fight in the Mortal Kombat Tournament but declined in the Second Timeline Liu Kang was Chosen instead and in both Timelines Liu Kang won the Tornament ' Wiz: Kung Lao would then help face off the Forces of Outworld and fight in the Second Mortal Kombat Tournament and afterwards would fight off against Emperor Shao Kahn in the invasion of Earthrealm and fake his death which would lead to Liu Kang beating Shao Khan 'Boomstick: Around the time of Liu Kang's death Kung Lao would be trained in combat by Bo'Rai Cho Liu Kang's mentor and use the Whirlwind Kick ' Wiz: He would participate in the Attack on the Deadly Alliance but would be killed during this battle he would be brought back to life as a brainwashed monster but would be restored to normal 'Boomstick: Lao would prepare himself for the Battle of Armaggedon fighting on the Forces of Light fighting fiercely ' Wiz: He managed to kill Baraka but would be killed afterwards by Shinnok before the timeline ended in the next timeline he would fight in the First Mortal Kombat Tornament but would be betean in the Second Tornament would nearly win the Tornament before Shao Kahn broke his neck 'Boomstick: Becoming a Revanent Kung Lao would fight against a new generation of heroes before being betean by Raiden and Jax ' Wiz: However it was possibly that Kung Lao managed to conquer his inner darkness with the help of his cousin Kung Jin becoming a Agent of Vengeance ' ' 'Boomstick: Kung Lao was a powerful warrior and his legacy inspired his cousin Kung Jin to eventually become a Monk with Raiden's help ' Wiz: Kung Lao has many ablites his Aglity is comparable to Liu Kang's and he is strong enough to break bones and throw his hat with extreme force to kill his opponents and beat them 'Boomstick: He can also teleport while fighting to confuse his opponents and leave them dazzled in combat situations while hitting them rapidly with his attacks and is his preferred fighting style ' Wiz: Which is Shaolin Kung Fu I don't know how that is different to normal Kung Fu but he uses in close range to overwhelm his opponents but uses a long ranged fighting weapon... 'Boomstick: His razor sharp hat which he totally didn't take from Oddjob but if you have a hat that can act like a boomerang and break through human flesh like nothing not that many people are going to want to argue with you ' Wiz: He uses this weapon in moves such as Hat toss a move where he throws the hat at an upward angle towards the opponent Hat Throw where the hat goes from end of the arena to the other hitting the opponent twice the Hat Grinder also the hat always re spawns on Lao's head after use 'Boomstick: Making It the Captain America's Sheild Of Mortal Kombat ' Wiz: Vaguely the Upward Grinder allows Lao to hit the Opponent in the air and the Ground hat makes the opponent get hit by the hat hurtling towards them 'Boomstick: The Hat Trap allows Lao to throw the hat out leaving it floating in the air then call it back if the opponent is hit by the hat on the hat's return journey then they are knocked to the floor ' Wiz: The Hat Spin Ken DEATH BATTLE! Who would you be rooting for? Kung Lao Ken